wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Piętnastoletni kapitan/Cz.2/18
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Piętnastoletni kapitan Różne przypadki. Przez osiem dni łódź posuwała się z wiatrem i żaden ważniejszy nie zaszedł wypadek. Na przestrzeni wielu mil rzeka płynęła tuż przy brzegu przepysznego lasu, a gdy tenże się skończył, roztaczały się trzcinowe zarośla. W okolicy tej bezludnej znajdowało się bardzo wiele rozmaitych zwierząt. Ponad wybrzeżem ukazywały się co chwila zebry, łosie, antylopy, a z nadejściem nocy dawał się słyszeć ryk lampartów, a nawet i lwów, przesuwających się wśród zarośli; dotąd jednak żadnej one rozbitkom naszym nie przynosiły szkody. Codziennie po południu Dick dobijał do brzegu, wylądowywał i zwiedzał najbliższe wybrzeża w celu zaopatrzenia się w żywność. Na tych przestrzeniach, pozbawionych wszelkiej uprawy, nie można było liczyć na maniok, sargo, kukurudzę, ani na inne owoce, stanowiące roślinne pożywienie krajowców, gdyż te jako rosnące dziko, nie byłyby zdatne do jedzenia; Dick więc musiał polować, pomimo, że odgłos strzałów mógł wywołać jakieś niebezpieczne zajście. Krzesali i rozpalali ogień na sposób krajowców i gotowali przy nim odrazu na kilka dni mięso z łosia lub antylopy. Z powodu więc, iż zatrzymywali się w nocy dla wypoczynku, a we dnie dla polowania, do 8 lipca przepłynęli nie więcej jak sto mil drogi i Dick niepokoił się, gdzie ich doprowadzi ta nieskończenie długa rzeka, która, idąc ciągłe ku północy, zaczęła teraz zwracać się na północo-zachód. Dnia 9 lipca Dick miał sposobność dania dowodu wielkiej przytomności i zimnej krwi. Sam był tylko na lądzie i, czatując na antylopę, której rogi wyglądały z zarośli, właśnie do niej strzelił, gdy wtem o trzydzieści kroków wyskoczył lew ogromny, który zapewne także polował na to zwierzę i ani myślał dać sobie zabrać upragnionej zdobyczy. Był to ogromny lew, mający 5 stóp wysokości; jednym skokiem rzucił się na powaloną kulą Dicka antylopę, która jednak żyła jeszcze i ryczała przeraźliwie, przyciśnięta straszną łapą olbrzymiego lwa. Dick nie zdążył jeszcze nabić fuzyi po danym strzale; lew spostrzegł go odrazu, ale popatrzył tylko na niego, nie zbliżając się wcale. Dick, przypominając sobie, że w podobnych wypadkach nieruchomy stan może ocalić, stał jak posąg, nie próbując nabijać dubeltówki, ani też uciekać. Lew popatrzał na niego czerwonemi połyskliwemi oczami; wahał się widać. Tak upłynęły dwie minuty. Lew wpatrywał się w Dicka, a Dick w niego, nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem. Nareszcie jednem otworzeniem paszczy lew porwał zdobycz, unosząc ją, jakby pies zająca i, uderzając o krzaki ogromnym ogonem, znikł wśród gąszczu leśnego. Dick stał jeszcze chwil kilka nieruchomy, potem wrócił do towarzyszy i nie powiedział im nawet, jakiego uniknął niebezpieczeństwa. Na szczęście, że tułacze nasi płynęli wodą, bo gdyby im przyszło lądem przebywać te drogę, pewnie, skutkiem ogromnej na nim liczby dzikich zwierząt, ani jeden nie pozostałby przy życiu. Jednak okolica ta nie zawsze była niezamieszkana; w niektórych miejscach znać było wyraźnie ślady dawnych wiosek, ale widocznie opuścili ją krajowcy skutkiem śmierci swego wodza, i jak to było ich zwyczajem, przenieśli się gdzieindziej. A może, w tej rzeką przerżniętej miejscowości, całe plemiona zamieszkiwały pod ziemią, jak to bywa w niektórych stronach Afryki? Tacy dzicy, stojący na najniższym stopniu ludzkości, w nocy tylko wychodzą ze swoich nor i są równie niebezpieczni, jak najgroźniejsze zwierzęta. Dick nie mógł wątpić, że to były okolice zamieszkane przez ludożerców, gdyż w kilku miejscach zdarzyło mu się widzieć zaledwie ostygły popiół i bielejące kości ludzkie, dowodzące, że straszna uczta odbywała się tam niedawno. Mogłoby się łatwo zdarzyć, żeby ludożercy tacy z wyższego Kazonde dotarli w te strony właśnie w chwili wylądowania Dicka, i dla tego tylko w ostateczności wysiadał na ląd, najsurowiej nakazując Herkulesowi, aby na dany znak natychmiast odbijał od brzegu, nie uważając na niego. Herkules przyrzekł być posłusznym, ale w podobnych razach zaledwie zdołał ukryć swój niepokój przed panią Weldon. Wieczorem, 10 lipca, podwoili ostrożność. Na prawo ukazała się wioska nadwodna; z jakie trzydzieści zamieszkanych chat wznosiło się na palach. Prąd wody biegł pod niemi, więc i łódź musiała podpłynąć pod nie, gdyż na lewo rzeka pozagradzana była skałami, nie dopuszczającemi żeglugi. Wioska ta była zamieszkana; widać było płonące w chatach ognie i dochodził do ludzi odgłos głosów, podobnych do ryku. Jeśliby, jak to się często zdarza, pod palami rozciągnięte były sieci, najlżejsze zahaczenie mogło zdradzić obecność przesuwającej się łodzi. Dick, stojąc na przodzie łodzi, cicho wskazywał kierunek, w jakim płynąć należy, aby trzymać się o ile można najdalej od omszałych pali; noc była bardzo jasna, łatwo więc bogli być dostrzeżeni. Dwóch krajowców, rozmawiających z sobą głośno, siedziało na palach ponad wodą; właśnie pomiędzy te pale prąd wody popychał łódź i przejście było bardzo wązkie, trzeba więc było obawiać się, że dzicy ją dostrzegą i krzykiem swoim zbudzą śpiących w chałupkach. Jeszcze jakie sto stóp mieli do przepłynięcia, gdy wtem dwaj siedzący na palach krajowcy, żywiej coś zaczęli z sobą rozmawiać. Jeden z nich wskazał towarzyszowi kępę zieleni, posuwającą się prędko i zagrażającą pozrywaniem sieci z pnączy, którą właśnie zastawiali. Podnieśli je więc prędko i zaczęli wołać na pomoc towarzyszy. Pięciu czy sześciu czarnych wybiegło niebawem i, stanąwszy na poprzecznych deskach, ciągnących się między palami, zaczęli krzyczeć przeraźliwie. W łodzi przeciwnie największe panowało milczenie; Dick jaknajciszej wydawał rozkazy, nikt się nie ruszał, tylko Dingo mruczał głucho, ale Janek małemi rączkami przytrzymywał mu szczęki. Słychać było tylko szum fal rozbijających się o pale i dzikie wrzaski ludożerców. Dzicy prędko ściągali w górę sieci; jeśli ściągną je w porę, łódź zdoła przepłynąć, w przeciwnym razie zaplącze się i zgubą zagraża wszystkim znajdującym się na niej. Dick nie mógł zwolnić biegu łodzi, gdyż prąd nader bystry pchnął ją bardzo szybko. W minutę potem łódź zaplątała się między palami; wspólnemi siłami dzicy zdołali ściągnąć w górę sieci, ale te, podnosząc się, zaczepiły i zdarły z prawej strony łodzi osłaniające ją trawiaste pokrycie. Tego właśnie obawiał się Dick. Jeden z krajowców wrzasnął przeraźliwie, ale na szczęście łódź odpłynęła już daleko, dzięki nader bystremu prądowi. – Na lewo! – zawołał Dick, – gdyż teraz już lewa strona rzeki była zdatną do żeglugi. Herkules skierował łódź we wskazanym kierunku. Dick zaczął rozglądać się po powierzchni wody, oświetlonej światłem księżyca, ale nie dostrzegł nic podejrzanego, żaden piróg nie puścił się za nimi w pogoń. Może dzicy nie posiadali żadnej łodzi, i dzień zajaśniał, a żaden krajowiec nie pojawił się ani na rzece ani na wybrzeżach. Od 14 do 18 lipca pani Weldon i jej towarzysze spostrzegli, że okolica zaczyna się zmieniać. Był to już kraj nie tylko niezamieszkały, ale pustynia, jałowy grunt nie przypominał niczem urodzajnych wiosek wyższych krain. A rzeka ciągnęła się nieskończenie, i zdawało się, że musi wpływać do Oceanu Atlantyckiego. O żywność było coraz trudniej, a dawniejsze zapasy wyczerpały się już zupełnie. Połów ryb mało przynosił, polowanie nic prawie. Antylopy i inne podobne zwierzęta nie miałyby się czem wyżywić; żadnych mięsożernych nie było także. To też w nocy ryk nie rozlegał się na wybrzeżach i tylko skrzeczenie żab zakłócało ciszę. Oba wybrzeża stanowiły płaszczyznę, ogołoconą z drzew, a przecież trzeba było koniecznie obmyśleć jakieś pożywienie. Dick nie wiedział już co począć, gdy wtem Herkules przypomniał sobie w porę, że krajowcy jadali często młode odrośle paproci i mlecz zawierający się w roślinie papyrusowej; on sam, przedzierając się przez las za karawaną Ibn Hamisa, nieraz tym sposobem ratował się od głodu. Szczęściem paprocie i papyrusy rosły bujnie na wybrzeżach, a słodkawy mlecz wszystkim, a zwłaszcza Jankowi bardzo smakował. Nie była to jednak strawa bardzo pożywna, ale nazajutrz znaleźli lepszą, dzięki kuzynowi Benedyktowi. Od czasu znalezienia sześcionoga, który miał unieśmiertelnić jego imię, kuzyn Benedykt podczas każdego niemal wylądowania zajmował się poszukiwaniem owadów; gdy raz odchylał gałęzie dość wysokich krzewów, spłoszył ptaka, którego upierzenie zwróciło jego uwagę. Dick chciał do niego strzelić, ale kuzyn Benedykt zawołał: – Dicku, co robisz, nie strzelaj, jeden ptak na pięć osób i takby nie wiele znaczył. – Wystarczy choćby dla Janka, – odrzekł Dick, znowu zamierzając wycelować do ptaka, który, usiadłszy na wyższej gałęzi, nie spieszył się z ucieczką. – Nie strzelaj Dicku, ptak ten jest wskazówką, która doprowadzi nas do obfitych źródeł miodu. Dick spuścił broń, uznając, że kilka funtów miodu więcej warte od jednego ptaka i obaj z kuzynem Benedyktem udali się śladem ptaka, który już to siadając, już odlatując, zdawał się wyraźnie zapraszać, aby szli za nim. Nie mieli potrzeby iść daleko, zobaczyli bowiem niebawem kilka starych pni ukrytych wśród zarośli, nad któremi latały brzęcząc roje pszczół. Kuzyn Benedykt wprawdzie bardzo ubolewał nad temi nagoskrzydłymi pracownikami, iż pozbawiali owocu ich trudów i pracy, ale cóż było robić. Dick podpalił trochę suchych gałęzi i wykurzone pszczoły uleciały. Zdobyto więc miód, mimo tego głód straszliwy dałby się im uczuć, gdyby dnia 15 lipca łódź nie wpłynęła do przystani, w której znajdowały się miriady szarańczy, pokrywające grunt i drzewa. Kuzyn Benedykt objaśnił, że krajowcy żywią się często tymi owadami; zabrano się więc do ich zbierania. Była ich tak niezliczona liczba, że dziesięć łodzi zapakować by można, a upieczone na wolnym ogniu stanowiły dość smaczne pożywienie. Jakkolwiek żegluga pirogiem nie była znów tak wyczerpującą siły, jak owa droga odbywana pieszo przez nieprzejrzane lasy, jednakże ogromne upały, panujące we dnie, a wilgoć w nocy i mustyki niezmiernie się naprzykrzające, były powodem, że i ta podróż nadzwyczaj stawała się nużącą. Jakże pragnęli już dopłynąć do celu, a Dick nie był w możności oznaczyć jak to prędko nastąpi. Gdyby rzeka dążyła wprost ku wschodowi, dawno już byliby się dostali na północne brzegi Angoli, ale wogóle zwracała się więcej na północ i może przyjdzie im jeszcze bardzo długo płynąć zanim staną u kresu podróży. Dick więc był nadzwyczaj niespokojny, gdy wtem, 16 lipca rano ujrzeli nagle, że rzeka zwraca się w innym kierunku. Mały Janek stał na przodzie łodzi i patrzył przez otwory w trawiastym dachu, gdy nagle pojawiła się znaczna przestrzeń wody. – Morze! – krzyknął chłopczyk. Usłyszawszy to, Dick aż drgnął i pobiegł do Janka. – Nie Janku, to nie morze, ale przynajmniej wielka rzeka, płynąca ku zachodowi, której ta jest tylko jakby odnogą. Może to właśnie Zair. – Dałby Bóg! – rzekła pani Weldon. Gdyby rzeczywiście był to Zair lub Kongo, na który w kilka lat później dostał się Stanley, dość było płynąć z jego biegiem, aby się dostać do nadbrzeżnych osad portugalskich. Tak sobie obiecywał Dick, i była to uzasadniona nadzieja. Przez następne trzy dni łódź posuwała się po srebrzystych falach rzeki, wśród nie tak jałowej okolicy; zawsze jednak byli równie ostrożni, naprawiając najmniejsze uszkodzenia trawiastego dachu łodzi, aby się zdawało, że to tylko zielona kępa, unoszona prądem wody. Jeszcze mil kilka, a może nareszcie biedni rozbitkowie Pilgrima doczekają się końca swoich cierpień i trudów. Wtem, o trzeciej rano dał się słyszeć od zachodu jakiś głuchy, z daleka dochodzący odgłos. Zaniepokojony tem mocno, Dick chciał dojść, co to być może. Pani Weldon, Janek i kuzyn Benedykt spali w głębi łodzi, on przywołał Herkulesa i kazał nadsłuchiwać jak najuważniej. Noc była bardzo spokojna, najlżejszy wietrzyk nie unosił się w powietrzu. – To szum morza, – zawołał Herkules i oczy jego zabłysły radością. – Nie, – odrzekł Dick. – A więc cóż to jest? – Czekajmy dnia, ale czuwajmy bezustannie. Herkules powrócił na tył łodzi. Dick został na przodzie i słuchał. Odgłos stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Dzień nastał bez świtu; o jakie pół mili dalej, jakby chmura unosiła się w powietrzu, była to tylko mgła, która rozeszła się po pierwszych promieniach słońca i wkrótce prześliczna tęcza zajaśniała mad horyzontem. – Do brzegu! – krzyknął Dick; – tu są katarakty! Co prędzej do brzegu! Okrzyk ten obudził panią Weldon. Dick miał słuszność. O jakie pół mili przed nimi, wody spadały z taką gwałtownością, iż gdyby łódź podpłynęła ku katarakcie niewątpliwie wpadłaby w otchłań.